As the environment, in which man lives and works, changes so must the apparatus which he utilizes to make his environment safe, change as well. Years ago when homes, offices and factories were simple one and two-story structures, there was no necessity for specialized rescue apparatus. However, as these structures began to grow, the need arose for specialized apparatus in order that man's presence in these structures could be made as safe as possible. The ladder, extensible ladder, and vehicle-mounted extensible ladder were invented in order to aid in the rescue of persons trapped in multi-story structures by reason of fire or otherwise. However, it is not uncommon today for buildings to be so high as to make impossible the use of any practical ladder for rescue. Indeed, in the downtown areas of most modern cities, buildings of this size are the rule and not the exception. Therefore, new apparatus was required to enable the rescue of these persons.
The helicopter has added a new dimension to the rescue possibilities. Now, rescue is possible from above as well as from below. However, unless the trapped individuals can reach a location at which a helicopter can land, such as the roof of a building, some auxiliary apparatus is required to enable these individuals to be rescued from the interior floors of a building. And even where individuals can reach the roof of a building, most buildings are not designed to carry the load of a helicopter and therefore such a vehicle cannot safely land to rescue to individuals. Such auxiliary apparatus is known to the prior art and includes slings, ropes, chairs and a simple platform such as is disclosed in the Andrews, U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,651. However, there are problems associated with this type of apparatus. The use of ropes, slings, chairs, and platforms suspended from a helicopter to the rescue individuals can cause the rescue operation itself to be dangerous. Furthermore, this apparatus does not protect the individual from the environment, such as smoke or other fumes, nor from harm from falling objects. In addition, ropes, slings, chairs, and platforms, when suspended from a helicopter, are difficult to maneuver to the desired location. One reason for this is the substantial downdraft created by a helicopter which can cause objects suspended from the helicopter to gyrate in an erratic manner.